charectersfandomcom-20200223-history
Roaar
|only = Sandboy |residence = Miracle Box (dormant) |abilities = Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed}} Roaar is a kwami who is connected to the Tiger Miraculous.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) With his power, its wearer can use the Miraculous to transform into a tiger-themed superhero. He is currently dormant in his Miraculous in Master Wang Fu's jewelry box, as seen in "Sapotis". Appearance Roaar is dark magenta, the bottom of his face and his belly being a lighter shade, with light orange eyes and two pointed white teeth. He also has round black tiger-like ears, three vertical black stripes on the top of his head, and a whisker on each cheek. Lastly, he has a long tail with a round black tip and two black stripes below the tip. Personality Not much is known about Roaar except when he tries to do something out of curiosity. Abilities Roaar can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. He can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than himself. As a kwami, Roaar is able to transform the holder of the Tiger Miraculous into a tiger-themed superhero, although it is unknown what the transformation looks like or what powers the transformed person gains. History Before Season 2 Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Roaar and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. When its Miraculous was not being worn, Roaar was dormant in the Tiger Miraculous, which was stored inside Wang Fu's Miracle Box. Season 2 As of Season 2, Roaar has lain dormant in the Tiger Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Roaar was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miraculous Box with the others kwamis, and was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. He marveled at the gift Tikki brought as he thought it was a paintbrush and draws a line with the marker to the other kwamis. When it came the time to find Nooroo, Roaar got into position but in an effort to contact him, they contacted his wielder instead. Hearing his voice, he shuddered at the thought of being his slave and prevented them from being discovered when they all cut off the connection. But then he realized if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, rather than Nooroo, then someone must have been akumatized, and the danger Tikki's and Plagg's wielders were in. Season 3 During Season 3, Roaar was dormant in the Tiger Miraculous. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Roaar was first revealed from a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. * Tigers represent power, energy, and protection, among other things. * The tiger is the third animal of the Chinese zodiac. * Roaar has a distinctly masculine voice and uses male pronouns in the English dub whereas Roaar has a noticeable feminine voice and uses female pronouns in the French dub. * Due to the Tiger Miraculous being a Panja's bracelet which is an Indian Wrist Bracelet and Roaar's tiger based appearance he appears to be based off of a Bengal tiger. Gallery Sandboy SB (166).png SB (167).png SB (169).png SB (179).png SB (180).png SB (181).png SB (182).png SB (202).png SB (203).png SB (204).png SB (206).png SB (207).png SB (208).png SB (209).png SB (210).png SB (212).png SB (216).png SB (217).png SB (219).png SB (225).png SB (226).png SB (227).png SB (228).png SB (230).png SB (231).png SB (327).png SB (332).png SB (335).png SB (341).png SB (361).png SB (377).png SB (389).png SB (397).png SB (452).png SB (453).png SB (472).png SB (473).png SB (510).png SB (511).png Concept art New_Kwamis_-_Season_2.png Tiger_Kwami_Concept_Art.png de:Roaar es:Roaar fr:Roaar pl:Roaar pt-br:Roaar ru:Роаар Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless